Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura & The 3 Stooges!
by midnightwarrior1
Summary: PG for slight violence among the characters and name calling. Summary: Yami,Bakura, Ryou, and Yugi meet Moe, Larry, and Curley. What will happen? Find out in this fic! R&R plz!! O.n;;; I'm not good at summaries.
1. Intro to the madness!

Hey everybody! I'm really mad that they don't have a 3 stooges section in here (BTW what is this places like e-mail address thing if you ever wanna give suggestions?). I'm writing this little fic 2 show my luv for the 3 stooges and YuGiOh. Well here it goes!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or the Three stooges (Moe, Larry, and Curley in this fic srry no Shemp Joe or Curly-Joe!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~INTRO*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's a normal day in the YuGiOh world. "I'm so bored!" complained Yugi Mouto.  
  
"Aren't we all.." answered Yami Bakura (who will be known as Bakura from now on). He twirled his hair out of boredom. "Nothing ever happens here..."  
  
"Hey! That's not true!" Protested Bakura (who will now be know as Ryou). He got out of his chair and paced back and forth.  
  
"Stop that now!" Yelled Bakura.  
  
"Fine!" Ryou walked off into the other room.  
  
Yami looked at Yugi "Bakura and Ryou..." He sighed "You think they'll ever get along?"  
  
Yugi laughed "I'd be surprised!"  
  
Bakura grunted "I can hear you perfectly well pharaoh!" Yugi and Yami laughed being used to Bakura now. Ryou walked in when all of the sudden they hear a large crack and other voices.  
  
"Hey watch it puddin' head!" The 1st voice exclaimed.  
  
"Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!" The 2nd voice chuckled.  
  
"Where are we?" The 3rd voice asked. "That stupid plane, if you hadn't taken out the rutter..."  
  
"What would ya do about it!" The 1st voice said in a deep tone.  
  
"Nothing Moe, nothing!" The 3rd voice, who happens to be Larry assured him.  
  
"Swing it!" The 2nd voice yelled out, who happens to be none other than Curley.  
  
Bakura, Yami, Yugi, and Ryou all stared at the 3 strange men on the floor. "Are you guys ok?" Ryou asked rather hesitantly.  
  
Yugi scratched his head "It looked like a long fall..."  
  
Bakura butted right in "Who are you people anyway? I'm the boss around here!" Bakura crossed his arms.  
  
"See that where you're wrong, I'm the boss!" Moe stepped out his arms crossed also.  
  
Yugi stared at them "So, what are your names?" Yugi looked at them strangely.  
  
"I'm Moe, that's Larry, and over here is Curley!" He pointed to them all. "Who are you guys?"  
  
"I'm Bakura, this is Yami, Yugi, and my abiou Ryou." They all waved to them.  
  
"Your abiou?" Larry asked.  
  
!*!*!*!*~*~*~*~*?*?*?*?*?*?*?&?&?&?^?^?%%%L%KTGKBKFXFGD  
  
Ok that's your intro, now I gotta go and watch the 3 stooges with my dad. See ya later, oh and also PLZ REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1 of the madness!

Hey, I'm back, and in a very crummy mood. If ya read my "A Poem of Life" poem, you'll know why. Anyway here it goes!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh cuz if I did, Tea would be DEAD! Pegasus would be drinking motor oil and hav a very interesting haircut and be really fat from eating all that gorgonzola cheese!!  
  
~~~******~~~~~~~******~~~~~~`  
  
Yami Bakura stared at Moe, Larry, and Curly . He didn't quite trust them. "So, where are you guys from?" Yugi asked looking very interested.  
  
"Well, we crossed the Hot-sea Tot-sea, then we.." Curly was then cut off by Moe.  
  
"Shaddup!" Moe poked Curly's eyes. Curly yelled.  
  
"I can't see! I can't see!" Curly screamed! Yugi, Ryou, and Yami stood there in horror while Bakura fell over laughing.  
  
"What's the matter?!" Moe asked.  
  
Curly laughed "I got my eyes closed!!" Moe slapped him across the face. Larry laughed.  
  
"HAHA!!" Moe looked at Larry.  
  
"What are you laughing about?!" Moe had a mean look on his face. Larry shut up.  
  
"Nothing Moe! Honest!" Larry told him. Moe slapped him on the side of the head.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?!?" Larry moaned.  
  
"That's in case you do something later!" Moe stood there and watched Bakura laughing.  
  
"Is he Ok?" Moe asked. They all looked at Bakura.  
  
"Yeah, that's normal" Ryou assured him. All 6 of them watched Bakura. Bakura finally got up.  
  
"Well, what are all of you staring at?!?!" Bakura yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for now. I'll let you wonder what's gonna happen. Plz leave a little review!!! 


End file.
